


The Face of the Revolution: The Mockingjay or the Surviving Lover?

by Fraulein



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraulein/pseuds/Fraulein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day into the Quarter Quell and Plutarch forces Haymitch to discuss what will happen if they are only able to evacuate one of the kids from the arena. Coin’s preference for Peeta factors heavily in the discussion. Haymitch shares some shocking insights about Peeta’s mental state as well as the 74th Games. He brings to light how Peeta might respond to Katniss’ absence if she’s left behind in the arena.  They discuss the pedestal Katniss has Peeta on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Face of the Revolution: The Mockingjay or the Surviving Lover?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a mix of books and movies of Hunger Games, Catching Fire and Mocking Jay  
> No spoilers for Mocking Jay.

“Coin wants the boy,” Plutarch said, calmly as he stepped away from the bar. He glanced over at Haymitch to see his response. Surprisingly, the victor didn’t react in any noticeable fashion. He simply continued to look into his whiskey and ice swirling in his tumbler. 

“She thinks we’d be better off with Katniss as a martyr and Peeta as her tragic surviving lover,” Plutarch casually explained, as he shoved his hands in his pockets. “Coin thinks the tragedy would cause the remaining districts not in rebellion, to finally get in step and the Mockingjay's death would push the country into full on revolution.”

After another lull in the conversation Plutarch irritably asked, “Do you have anything to say about this?”

Haymitch pursed his lips, obviously listening, but not yet ready to comment. 

“She wants him to be the new face of the revolution. The spokesman, to carry on the legacy of the Mockingjay,” Plutarch explained.

Haymitch took a sip of his whiskey and snorted, chin tucked in to his chest, “Coin wants Peeta for this? Which one do you want?”

“Well, I think Katniss needs to be our focus. She's the Mockingjay. She's the one people are rallying behind. If we can't get them both out, then we have to go for her,” Plutarch said with conviction.

Haymitch nodded along as Plutarch spoke, as if he agreed. 

“Good, so we're in agreement, if it comes down to it, we get Katniss out.” The heavy set man said, happily, believing they had resolved the issued easily without drawing out it unnecessarily. 

“I didn't say that,” Haymitch responded, continuing to study the tumbler in his hand.

“So, then what? You want us to get Peeta out instead?” asked Plutarch impatiently, having believed Haymitch always favored the girl. 

“I didn't say that either,” Haymitch said tiredly.

Plutarch sat down heavily at his desk, “Haymitch, I need you to talk to me. You're their mentor. You know them better than anyone. You have insight that would be helpful in making this decision one way or another.”

Haymitch let out a broken, bitter laugh, “You could say that.”

“So?”

“I damn well want you to get both of them out!” Haymitch yelled suddenly, glaring at Plutarch. 

The Gamemaker raised his hand to try to placate the agitated victor saying “I’m only asking you this to plan for a worst case scenario; we need to decide now who we go for.” 

“You’re asking me which one of those kids we should save?” the old victor regarded him disbelievingly. 

“Hell, I just worked harder than I ever have in my life – at anything. Much less to bring a tribute home - and this year I got two for the price of one,” he added, with exasperation.

“And now you want me to tell you which one we should save?” Haymitch looked up at the Gamemaker incredulously.

“Plutarch, I don’t have kids,” he said tiredly. Hell, I never even wanted ‘em. But now I’ve got those two. You can’t make me choose which one we save.” 

“You know as well as I do that if one of them ends up in the Capitol’s hands they’ll only wish they were dead. They’ll be tortured and god knows what else until they aren’t needed anymore. Then they’ll be executed as a traitor and hung on Snow’s front lawn,” Haymitch said, pounding his fist on the armrest of his chair.

“Do either of you realize these are kids you’re talking about? They aren’t just pieces in some game you’re playing. They’re real!” Haymitch insisted, looking at Plutarch hatefully.

“One of them is gonna die if you leave them there,” he roared.

“The Capitol is going to tear them apart and will make all of us watch as they do it!” 

“Do you have any idea what it’s going to do to the one you do get out? They’ll never be the same and they sure as hell won’t be anything like what you’re looking for - for your god damn propos!” 

Haymitch slammed his drink back. He couldn’t look at the man before him. He was too angry and sick and just exhausted. He was tired of being put in this position. He kept being asked to choose who he would try to get out of the arena and who he would inevitably condemn to die. It wasn’t a choice he could stand to make anymore, no matter who was asking. 

“Plutarch, I thought we had already taken care of this,” Haymitch ground out, clearly reaching for patience. “We have the other tributes working on the plan from their side, keeping them alive and other mentors sending bread to signal when we’re getting them out?” 

“You and I both know that arrangement isn’t completely reliable. Right now Peeta seems to be all that’s keeping Katniss and Finnick in check,” Plutarch pointed out, running his hands through his hair nervously, as he rocked forward in his desk chair, he didn’t want to set off the Haymitch again. 

Haymitch sigh deeply and answered definitively, “You don’t need to worry about Katniss. Not after he saved Peeta’s life. I can guarantee she won’t kill him.” 

“Well, what’s going to happen when Johanna joins them? You and I both know she and Katniss are more than willing to take the other out,” Plutarch questioned.

The old victor smirked as he envisioned the volatile young women allying. He knew Katniss disliked Johanna for more than just her striptease in the elevator. She hadn’t liked Peeta’s obvious appreciation of woman’s lithe form. He thought Katniss’ unease had more to do with Johanna’s obvious enjoyment in using her ax. Just as he knew Johanna didn’t care for Katniss because of her fresh, good girl, defender of the helpless act, which wasn’t act. Johanna would never admit it, of course. She had never had that sort of purity. Her innocence had been stolen long before she went into the Games. 

“Yeah, that could pose a problem,” Haymitch conceded. “But, I think we can rely on Peeta and Finnick. Besides, once Johanna shows up with Beetee and Wiress you know Katniss’ is going to look after them. She’ll let Finnick worry about Johanna.”

“That will play well. Mockingjay taking care of the two weaker victors, who she could easily kill, but doesn’t,” Plutarch nods, with an open smile. He rocked back in his chair, obviously thinking about audience reaction.

Haymitch rolled his eyes, his jaw twitching as he looked over at the hefty man who didn’t seem to know when to stop playing the Games. “You know that’s just how she is right? She’s not playing for sponsors or the Capitol or anything.”

“Hell, at this point Katniss has probably forgotten there are cameras,” Haymitch barked, looking up at the ceiling, shaking his head in defeat. All he was interested in was getting the kids out alive, preferably with everyone else. 

“All the better. Makes her more real to the viewers,” Plutarch cheerful exclaimed. “This is why I think we need to focus on her. Everyone loves her, it can only continue if we get her out.” 

Haymitch gave out a small grunt in exasperation.

“Neither you or Coin seem to understand this isn't an either or situation.” 

“Neither of those kids are what they might seem, believe me,” Haymitch said, sitting up, gathering himself to argue. 

“Peeta’s story is too good to be true. He's the victor that shouldn’t be. The Star-Crossed Lover from District 12, who against all odds, managed to get out of the arena alive, when no one thought he would.”

“He somehow got the audience to love him when he only killed one girl by mistake and told the Career's he finished off one of their kills but instead held her hand as she died.”

“Though why the hell he did that is beyond me. I’m still trying to figure out why he didn’t just finish her off. He had no reason not to,” he added, puzzled. 

“That just doesn’t happen in the Games,” Haymitch exclaimed, his tone demanding answers. 

He added waving his arm out as if to introduce him to the unseen crowd, “It’s about killing. Victors don’t win for being a nice guy and yet here he is.”

The old mentor stood and began to pace, thinking. He knew he needed to overcome some preconceived notions about Peeta Mellark that were going to be difficult to believe. With a deep sigh he gathered his thoughts and began speaking. 

“There is a lot you don’t see when you look at Peeta. He’s not some sweet, tender-hearted kid with a death wish; who’s become Katniss’ accessory; like some people seem to think he is,” Haymitch began candidly. 

“That kid has been underestimated at every turn since he was reaped,” Haymitch said seriously. “He’s about as ballsy as they come. He’s the best liar I’ve ever met. I still haven’t figured out what his tells are. Unless he wants you to know what he’s thinking, you won’t,” he said, earnestly. Staring at the Gamemaker willing him to understand. 

Haymitch paced in silence for another few moments, before he began again, “He’s smart. But he’s also just as fucked up as Katniss. He just hides it better.” 

“And it’s not from the Games; he came in that way. The kid’s mother is a real piece of work. Mean, stingy bitch,” Haymitch explained with a shake of his head clearly thinking poorly of the woman. “He goes to school with bruises from her, but he never has anything but a smile and joke for everyone he meets,” mild disbelief in his tone. 

“You saw him with Caesar. It’s a game. Smile, joke, and pull everyone in. Do whatever it takes to make ‘em happy and comfortable. For the Games it was about self-preservation. Katniss’ and his. He wiped the floor twice in his interviews with the bombs he’s dropped.”

“He knew exactly what he was doing. Even I wasn’t expecting what he managed to do,” Haymitch said with obvious amazement.

“He seems harmless. Innocent even. And then, he does something so well executed, you think it had to be planned but at the same time he’s so earnest you think, well maybe not,” he explained, how flabbergasted Peeta left him occasionally. 

After a few moments of contemplation, the old victor sat down, leaning forward, hands clasped over his knees and continued, “Here’s my concern. I know him well enough now to be cautious. I've seen him speaking with the more influential people in the Capital and in the districts at the parties they force the kids to go to. 

“You've seen him. He makes one hell of a good impression. But why work so hard? What's the justification?” Haymitch asked looking at the floor in consternation. 

“Katniss can't run fast enough from the parties and the people in them.”

“Yet, he somehow targets the most influential in the room to talk to? What's his agenda?” Haymitch asks, looking at Plutarch for an explanation. 

“Ummm,” Plutarch thinking thoughtfully, as he leaned back in his chair rocking, before commenting somewhat amused, “Sounds like your boy might be more of a challenge in the long run than your 'girl on fire.' At least with her, I get the feeling you know when she's going to combust.”

“Katniss?” Haymitch shook his head with a rueful chuckle. 

“Oh yeah. The ‘girl on fire’ was an apt description of her even before Cinna put a dress on her. She’s impossible. Won’t listen to a damn thing you tell her. Smart, but stubborn as hell too.”

“She’s the exact opposite of Peeta. She doesn’t have an ounce of common sense when it comes to dealing with the Capitol,” he said in frustration. 

“She can’t stand the Capitol and she can barely hide it. But she’s not a ball of sunshine back in 12 either. Generally, unless she has something she needs to say, you won’t get much out of her, at least not something you want to hear.” 

“But at least she’s smart enough to know that while she hates Snow, she better fear him too.” 

“Here’s the thing, all victor’s come out of the Games damaged. None of them are the same again. Even Peeta is different,” Haymitch narrowed his eyes considering in whisky. 

“But Katniss? She came out pretty much the same way she went in.”

He was quiet for a moment as he considered if he wanted to share his thoughts about Katniss. She had been so much more than what he thought she was initially. He felt a loyalty to the girl that weighed heavily on his heart because he understood her like only someone from the Seam could. 

“Plutarch, Katniss went into the Games already damaged the way most Victors come out, so that didn’t change for her. For her it was something much more basic.” 

“The Star-Crossed Lover’s story pushed her in ways I don’t think she expected or knew how to handle.”

“For the last year those kids have been forced together constantly, so she’s had a hard time trying to figure out what was real and what wasn’t. And, after the Games it was just too much. Between all the attention they got as the Star-Crossed Lovers, and the Tour and then her ‘cousin’ and Snow both breathing down her neck and then Peeta found out it might have been all act, she sort of checked out.”

And up until probably yesterday she still wasn’t real clear. But now she knows. She gets it. But before? The fact that she actually might like him. Feelings for a boy?” Haymitch laughed, shaking his head, obviously enjoying Katniss’ bewilderment.

“Of course, she had no idea what it was or what to do about it. She froze Peeta out – at least until the Tour started. Apparently, up until then she thought if she ignored it long enough it would go away,” he said in exasperation. 

Adding sarcastically, “Obviously, that didn’t work.”

The other thing that’s changed for her and is more obvious is the insanity that the Capitol put her through this past year. That’s completely different.”

“And, I think the districts see all of this,” he said, rallying to his point. “They know the type of hardship that could break a person. They saw it in her during the Games. And, that’s why they follow her, they get her. She’s theirs. No one can fake that.”

“They also see that the Capitol has been making the kid jump through hoops all year. They’ve been jumping through hoops all their lives, too.”

“And, now here we are. Trying to keep her and the boy alive, again. I feel like there should have been a way we could have avoided this.” Haymitch admitted tiredly.

“No. There was no way Snow would have let her live much longer and he couldn’t kill her in an accident, not without it looking suspicious and causing complete anarchy throughout the country. Even he knows better,” Plutarch exhaled with a shake of his head.

“Finding another way to kill her where he has no apparent hand in it, played in his favor,’’ the Gamemaker clarified. 

“That it could be a public and violent death, which from his point of view, was for the best.”

“It will put the whole Mockingjay debacle to an end with her death, and the rebellions will die because the figurehead is dead. At least, that’s what he hopes will happen,” Plutarch said, with quiet finality lacing his voice.

“Coin on the other hand, hopes Katniss dies. Becomes the martyr of the revolution and kicks off a firestorm the Capitol can’t put out,” he quietly supplies. 

“Then bingo,” he said voice resonates, “the revolution we’ve all been working so hard happens,” Plutarch tilts his head gives a small smile, clearly not sure what to think.

“She’d set the fire.”

“Good thing she’s from the coal district,” Haymitch began to laugh.

“Haymitch,” the Gamemaker reprimanded him with a short, sad chuckle. 

The conversation ceased for a while as they contemplated the darker side of the leaders they were dealing with until Haymitch asked, “Do you understand what I’ve been trying to tell you? When you all start to decide which one you want, you need to understand neither of those kids are who they appear to be.”

“It’s not an either, or, situation. It's a neither, or which consequence would you rather face, situation. If you get one out of that arena, you might as well have left them with the other, because you won't like what you're going to get with the one you to get out,” Haymitch sighed, not really ready to elaborate, but knowing he needed to.

“Haymitch?” Plutarch question clearly in his tone, knowing he still hadn’t gotten to the bottom of things.

Haymitch rubbed his forehead, working out his frown, “I can't completely promise what they’ll do or predict completely how they’ll behave, but I’ve some pretty good guesses. And, I can guarantee, they won't be what you'll want.”

Unimpressed, Plutarch queried, “Haymitch, it can’t be that bad?”

“We’ll understand they'll need a period of adjustment. But they'll move on. They'll see they're needed, that the revolution needs them,” Plutarch said with understanding.

Haymitch nodded somberly, “If they were adults. I might agree.”

“But these are kids, teenagers,” Haymitch stressed, “Everyone forgets that.”

“In the last year, they've been forced to kill other kids, or be killed themselves. Everything they've loved and known has been threatened. They’ve been thrown into a world they could barely even dream off.”

“And now, after all that, you expect them to be able to pick up and go on like nothing happened if the one constant in their life disappears and most likely is in the Capitol being tortured? Hell, knowing Snow he’ll run weekly torture updates!” Haymitch snapped, ending with an animal like growl.

“Their lives have been reduced to a circus for the public entertainment,” he explained in a despairing tone. They were supposed to distract the districts and appease Snow. Which we both know how badly that turned out.” 

“And through it all the only thing they really had was each other.”

“Katniss couldn't have been more miserable, she could barely breathe, much less sleep during the Tour. Peeta was basically all that held her together during that and he wasn’t doing that great either, he just hid it better,” Haymitch shook his head clearly remembering how poorly the trip had gone. 

“And after all that you want me to tell you which one of those kids we should get out of the arena if you can't get both?” Haymitch asked wearily. 

Plutarch got up, added some ice and whisky to the old victor’s empty glass and left him in peace, understanding that pressing the man would not improve his chances of having a productive conversation. 

After some time passed Plutarch casually asked, “What did you mean about the consequences? You never said anything about this when we were planning things originally. What if we did get Peeta out, but couldn’t get Katniss, what do you think will happen?”

“I didn’t say anything because you sounded pretty damn sure of yourself Plutarch - when you put this crazy plan together. And to be honest, at the time I hadn’t given it any thought,” Haymitch barked angrily. 

“I’m regretting that now. If I knew there was the remotest chance we couldn’t get them both out I would’ve insisted we get them immediately and anyone else that wanted to come as soon as the Games started. It would have saved a lot of lives, too,” Haymitch added with a scowl. 

“We never could have done it. Too many trackers,” Plutarch denied the possibility with the shake of his head. “We’d never get them out before the Capitol was on us.”

Haymitch snarled back at him, “So you just condemn the tributes to die that you don’t care about? Either fighting in the arena or to face the Capitol’s tender mercies afterwards?”

Plutarch sighed, “What would you have me do? The tributes involved knew about the plan, at least what they needed to know. 6 already saved Peeta. Finnick did too. Besides, most of them don’t know anything. At least nothing the Capitol can use, anyway.”

“Which makes it what? Ok?” the old victor asked with a glare.

“Haymitch, can we get back on the topic please?” Plutarch pleaded. He gave a deep sigh, understandably giving up on an argument he would never win. 

He let some more time pass before he asked again, “So have you thought about what could happen if we got Peeta out but couldn’t get Katniss?”

Haymitch contemplated his question, before glancing up at the heavyset man and asking, “Plutarch, how long have you been a Gamemaker? 20 years?”

“I've been working in the Games that long, yes,” Plutarch nodded in agreement, wondering where this was going and how it could possibly answer his questions.

“In all those years, in any of those Games, have they ever been about anything other than who the victor would be? The odds? How tributes would die?” Haymitch queried, not expecting an answer. 

“And, in all that time have you ever seen the possibility that there could somehow be more than one victor?”

“Ever seen the possibility that the Gamemakers would change the rules mid game for any reason?”

“Ever seen a tribute throw down their weapons and tell the other to kill them?”

“Seen tributes agree to a suicide pact?”

With a deep sigh Plutarch asked, “Where are you going with this?”

“Think about it,” Haymitch suggested. 

Haymitch looked at the man who had the hand in countless children’s deaths and observed, “For a Gamemaker you're kinda slow.”

Plutarch glared at Haymitch's but let the insult carry. 

“Look at Peeta,” Haymitch suggested. “Here's a kid who admitted he had no chance of winning. The odds were definitely not in his favor. He was going up against the Careers, the big guy from 11 and the girl from his own district who had the highest score of all of the tributes.”

“So, what does he do first?” Haymitch gestures broadly, inviting Plutarch to answer. “He changes the story. Peeta gets up there in front of everyone and proclaims his love for a girl who could die in the next 24 hours. He recasts himself as the tragic love struck hero.” 

“Suddenly, the Games are no longer about who wins or loses,” Haymitch’s voice becomes breathy and feminine as he says, while putting his hand to his heart, “It's about true love.”

Across the room the Gamemaker drinks his whiskey and doesn't appear too impressed with what Haymitch has to say so far. Haymitch demanded, “Think about it Plutarch.”  
“People in the Capitol eat this stuff up. You have a charming, good looking boy from an outer district, which is rare enough.”

“Then he reveals to Caesar that he has a crush on this girl, but has been too afraid to talk to, who is now unfortunately also a tribute?”

“He suddenly changed the story of the Games. He drops a bomb with his declaration, and all of a sudden it makes her the star of the Games.” 

“Peeta understood how to play the game. He made the Capitol see them as people, who the Capitol could relate to; could sympathize with.” 

“He turned Katniss into this unattainable goddess tribute with his interview. You saw how the audience reacted. They couldn't get enough of him even before the interview was over. Katniss' reaction was great. Because she obviously didn't see it coming. Which made the crowd love those kids all the more.” 

“It got even better because the audience was rooting for Peeta, knowing he didn't stand a chance in hell of getting out of that arena alive. They just wanted a good show; maybe see him die spectacularly saving Katniss at some point. That has got to be the best programing idea the Games have ever seen.”

“And sure, the death and gore the Careers generated had good air time, like usual,” Haymitch shrugged at Plutarch. 

“But now there is an underlying story that everyone is talking about. And, somehow it actually worked. He changed the Games,” he said with surprise.

“Now there was more to it than who would die next. It was about love, of all things.” Haymitch said with exasperation. “He changed the focus. Now everyone wanted to follow Katniss and see how the Star-Crossed Lovers would meet their fate.” 

“He talked his way into joining the Careers; he fought that kid from 2 to rescue Katniss. Nearly got himself killed. It was like a god damn romance novel!” Haymitch growled.

“Once the rules changed it was most romantic thing anyone had ever seen,” Haymitch said, finishing up his tirade taking a deep swallow of his drink.

“And, at the very end, he talked his way out of dying; convincing the Gamemakers there could be more than one victor.”

He added after a moment, “The Games were suddenly something so much more than what they had ever been before.”

Plutarch watched him sensing he wasn’t done yet.

“And, after all that, he got out alive. You have to give him credit for that,” Haymitch said, holding up his glass as if to salute him. 

Plutarch looked at the old victor rather blankly for a moment as if he couldn't quite understand what he was hearing. Then he began to laugh quietly, “No Haymitch.” 

“If you're saying the kid somehow – what? Played the Games? It's not possible. No one can setup the Games in their favor. Not beyond what the Careers do, of course. Even Gamemakers can't do it completely,” Plutarch said, dismissing the possibility, with a shake of his head in disbelief. 

He got up and walked around his desk to pour more whiskey into Haymitch's tumbler and added, “There is no way Peeta could have known how the Games would turn out. That it would move in his favor. There were too many possibilities.”

Plutarch settled back behind his desk and began to list off the variables, “First off, he definitely had no way of knowing that the Gamemakers would make a rule change to allow for two victors. It had never happened before." 

“And, he had to know trying to join the Careers would be risky at best. That he convinced them that he would help track her down after that interview, is remarkable. I would have expected them to take him out immediately. That they didn’t - I have to give him credit there,” Plutarch conceded.

“Though, Peeta had to know his chance of winning, in an all-out fight against a Career was unlikely. Hell, he practically died. He would’ve if the rules hadn’t changed,” he pointed out. 

“And, by the time he was in the Game he would have no idea that the Capitol audience, much less the districts would be following the ‘Star-Crossed Lovers’ story like they were,” Plutarch protested.

“He definitely couldn't know it would be used as a means to calm the districts, or distract the Capitol audiences from Katniss’ highlighting they were killing little girls," he finished. 

“Those are just the obvious variables I can think of right now. There are so many more,” Plutarch said, put off by the even the suggestion this was possible. 

“Well, I made it happen before,” Haymitch pointed out. “At least, I played the Games against the Gamemakers, not that they didn’t make me regret it, but I figured out how to do it.”

“Yes,” Plutarch conceded, “But this is much different. On a much, much larger scale then what you did. I mean can you imagine the way the pieces had to fall -?”

Haymitch shrug, “He played the odds. You're a Gamemaker. You tell me. What were his odds? How could this have worked in his favor?”

“Something to consider, too,” Haymitch pointed at Plutarch seriously. “Peeta is good at shifting conversations in his favor. I've seen him do it. He did it with his interview with Caesar twice.” 

“When he told me how he felt about Katniss and asked me what to do with it I told him if he was serious, he should bring it up during his interview. I knew the kid could talk, but even I never imagined he would do it as well as he did,” Haymitch explained clearly shocked.

“And, getting in with the Careers? Shit. Never saw that coming in a million years. Last thing I told the boy was to run for the trees and stay out of the blood bath at the Cornucopia.” 

“I was cursing the kid up and down when he wandered up to them, easy as you please and suggested they be allies.” 

“Couldn’t believe it. Never seen it done before. I think they were so stunned, it was half the reason he wasn’t killed outright,” the old victor finished with an admiring laugh.

“When you look back, aren’t you impressed with how he managed to get so many people to see things his way? Haymitch persisted. 

“He hoped the Capital was ready to root for something other than death. And, I told him once he professed his undying love, it would be easier to get sponsors. Which ended up being true because everyone wanted to support the Star-Crossed Lovers of District 12,” he summarized.

“And, getting the Careers to believe he would help them find Katniss, that his interview was all just a ploy to throw her off her game? Genius. Sheer Genius,” Haymitch’s voice full of admiration.

“So,” Plutarch asked curiously, “What are you saying? The kid made up the love story to improve his odds?”

“Oh no,” the old victor denied. 

“I'm saying that a 16 year old boy played the hand he was dealt, very, very well.” 

“Initially, he only wanted to make sure the girl he loved won the games. But this time, for once, the odds were in someone's favor,” Haymitch gave a short laugh as he looked at Plutarch over his tumbler with a raised eyebrow.

Plutarch let out a short bitter laugh.

“16 years old,” the Gamemaker said in awe, shaking his head. “It's just not possible. He’s 16. How could he even begin to see the possibilities? There is no way he could have known. None. The strategy you’re suggesting isn't in any play book. It's never even been considered.”

Haymitch shrug, “Like I said, he played the odds. I don't necessarily think it was strategy really. Peeta initially shifted the conversation. And kept shifting it to where he needed it to go.” 

Plutarch shook his head, trying to understand everything Haymitch was telling him and then said, “I heard you were the one who pitched the Star-Crossed Lovers angle, to allow for two victors, to Crane in the middle of District 11's uprising.”

Haymitch took a sip of his drink and nodded, “I convinced him that giving people something to root for – young love – would be the perfect distraction. Districts were already obsessed with Katniss so people would settle down to root for her. And, the other outlying districts were excited about someone other than a Career having a shot at winning so they’d be thrilled if the kids won.”

“The other drawback was that the heroine of the Games had just sung a little girl to her death and had given her a shroud of flowers. Crane needed a distraction since Katniss had made it uncomfortably clear to the people in the Capitol that children were being killed,” Haymitch winced.

“So Crane threw the Star-Crossed Lovers angle out there to take the pressure off. It made both the districts and Capitol public happy, and redirected everyone’s attention,” Haymitch sigh in relief. 

“You know once she found him and began to clean him up that was one of the hits of the Games,” Plutarch offered, with a chuckle. “I don't think anyone expected her to be the bashful, school girl type. Peeta even laughed at her.”

“Yeah,” Haymitch agreed with an amused smile, “You never know what to expect with her. Sponsors were signing up after that.”

Plutarch laughed in commiseration and then asked, “I was always curious about how it ended. Why do you think Crane didn't just let Peeta bleed out? He was well on his way. They almost lost him in the hovercraft.”

“It happened pretty quickly, if you go back and look at the tape.” 

“Peeta was trying to take the wrap off his leg so he could bleed to death. Katniss was telling him he couldn't leave her alone, while she wrapped the bandage back around his leg,” Haymitch shook his head in exasperation.

“But,” Haymitch emphasize, suddenly somber. “Peeta kept saying, she needed to let him go, because we both know they have to have a victor. There can only be one of us. ” 

Plutarch ran his hands through his hair in frustration, “So what’s your point? Haymitch, I get the feeling there is something here you're trying to say but aren’t.”

With a frown Haymitch asked, looking Plutarch square in the eye, “Do you ever get this gut feeling?”

Not waiting for an answer, he continued, “Peeta was the one who said, 'We both know they have to have a victor.' A victor. One of us. He pressed that point home to Katniss. And, a moment later it clicked and she was reaching for those berries.”

“You know how Snow blames Katniss for all the trouble those berries have caused? That she defied the Capitol. That she was the one who figured out how to beat the Gamemakers at their own game?” Haymitch quietly questioned, swirling his tumbler.

“I've watched those last few minutes of the Game and I am reminded that Peeta has a way with words. He’s played the odds and found a way to beat the Gamemakers before,” Haymitch reminded him, “Even if no one else seems to be aware of what he managed to do.”

“At the end, you see him try to kill himself, so she can win. And then, agree to a suicide pact all within seconds. He gets on board, all broken hearted lover boy, playing with her braid, giving her a soft kiss,” he summarized. “And, I have to wonder, was she really the instigator in all this? Was she the rebel in this story?” Haymitch questioned.

“Really, Haymitch?” Plutarch sighed, not quite believing where the old victor was taking his story now.

“It's just, Katniss works on instinct. Her goal was to get out of the Games alive. Preferably, both of them. But, to get back to her family. Period,” Haymitch insisted. 

“As smart as Katniss is, I don’t think she would have gotten to their final conclusion as quickly as they did,” Haymitch stressed.

“Peeta uses words. Those are his weapons,” the old victor said with some anxiety. 

“I think Peeta's focus on a victor, how there can be only one pushed her,” Haymitch clarified.

“Which is where the berries came into the picture. She would have never have killed him out right,” Haymitch dismissed the idea, shaking his head. “And, I’m sure she didn’t give it much thought beyond threatening to kill themselves might work. They had nothing to lose.”

“So they gambled and hoped the Gamemakers would allow for 2 victors like they had originally promised,” he shrugged. 

“And think about it,” Haymitch suggested.

“Peeta has already proven he knows how to play the long game.”

“He picked those berries. And, that has always bothered me,” he said with a perplexed frown crossing his face. 

“Generally, when someone picks berries they usually eat a few while they pick them. I did when I was a kid. Doesn’t it strike you as odd that he just gathered them and put them in a pile?” Haymitch queried with a raise of an eyebrow.

“Why pick them if you aren't sure you can eat them? Unless, he knew the girl from 5 was following him and he was setting a trap?” he asked, but obviously didn’t expect an answer as he continued forward. 

“And, yes, Katniss got all emotional when she found them,” Haymitch rolled his eyes, his voice dripped in fake romantic emotions. “Which, you could see he loved the attention. 

“And then, she picked them up and Peeta let her. He could have as easily as Katniss. But, he let her do it. He gave her the means to challenge the Gamemakers,” he pointed out.

Haymitch added as afterthought, “I don't think he ever had anything specific planned. He’s always let Katniss take the lead. And, I don’t think it's because he's any less capable either.” 

“When the Gamemakers changed the rules back, Peeta did what he does best. He talked. ‘A victor. Only one of us.” 

“He got Katniss to understand, without him actually saying specifically what needed to be done. He kept emphasizing a specific point,” Haymitch enunciated.

“Peeta played the odds and they worked in his favor, again. Katniss took the initiative, like he knew she would. And, he even gave her the means to follow through - with the berries.”

“And yet, no one sees any of this. He's just the nice boy from District 12 who is part of the Star-Crossed Lovers story,” Haymitch summed it up with just a lilt of sarcasm in his tone.

“I can promise you one thing,” Haymitch added fervently, pointing at the Gamemaker. “If Katniss hadn't pulled those berries out when she did, Peeta would have found another way. I really don’t think he would’ve let himself bleed out, no matter what he was saying. Not after he had come that far in the Games.”

“When she finally got with the program he simply played his part. You can see the expression on his face, how shocked he was at the suggestion they kill themselves and then how he resolved himself to join her in the end. For the audience, it was pure magic,” he griped.

“Plutarch, trust me when I tell you that Peeta is anything but stupid. He is definitely not the naïve school boy he might appear to be,” Haymitch maintained. 

Adding, “Sure, as a pair they make up the Star-Crossed Lovers, but everyone's completely blind because all they see is Katniss - the girl on fire.”

“To everyone else, he's become an accessory. Her escort. Maybe her mouthpiece, when she can’t deal with the crowds. Which he’s perfectly comfortable with. It's as if he's intentionally stepped back into her shadow. No one notices him; unless he wants to be noticed and that means he is comfortable with being underestimated too,” Haymitch finished, holding Plutarch eye to make sure he was understood.

The Gamemaker considered Haymitch with obvious speculation. Standing, he picked up the whiskey bottle and crossed the room to sit down facing Haymitch. He poured the man another inch of whiskey and leaned forward to toast, saying with an appreciative smile, “To the ones we don’t see coming.”

They silently sipped their drinks and Haymitch commented, “You know he's a master at putting people at ease, playing to them, working crowds. You've seen his interviews. He's a natural in front of the camera. That's why Coin wants him,” Haymitch huffed.

“And he’s so damn humble. People see it, and love it,” Haymitch complained. “It’s annoying. If you’re a Victor, you expect at least a little more arrogance.” 

They sat in comfortable silence until Haymitch continued, “Though, you’d be surprised what kind of temper Peeta has when pushed to it.”

“Really?” Plutarch responded, taken aback.

“Uhm, He’s had some words with Katniss, believe it or not. Actually threw a few things when he was yelling at the both of us at our first tour stop – at Eleven. Neither of us had told him about Snow’s visit. He lost it. Gotta say I never saw that one coming.”

“So when I say that boy, is no boy. I mean it,” Haymitch insisted seriously. 

“Coin needs to consider that and remember Peeta knows how to play the long game better than anyone I've ever met. Including Gamemakers,” Haymitch added, as he leaned forward. 

“You should think about that if you make Peeta your 'Tragic Surviving Lover' spokesman for the revolution. He might play nice. Actually, chances are fairly good he will. But, keep in mind he loves Katniss like nothing else in the world. She is his world. He will have another agenda.” 

Haymitch drank his whiskey with a somber expression. 

“What does that mean?” Plutarch asked with a frown.

“Honestly, I would be concerned for Coin's safety since even I know her preference isn't exactly a secret in command. Once it gets back to him...” Haymitch stopped speaking, shaking his head, pursing his lips.

“What?” Plutarch shocked, concern lacing his voice.

“Well, it’s been made pretty clear he’s insanely in love with the girl and has twice said he was willing to die in the arena to get her out. Add in Snow probably running constant updates on Torturing the Mockingjay? Which you know the bastard would do,” Haymitch snarled at him at end.

“Then he finds out the person who wanted to abandon her in the arena all along was Coin?”

“Chances are he'd find a way to take Coin out - with him. Although, he'd probably take care of everyone else he can lay blame to, including you and me,” Haymitch chuckled darkly, knowing he was taking the other man by surprise. 

“Holy - Haymitch? Are you serious?” Plutarch asked, in disbelief, starring at Haymitch paling slightly. 

Haymitch looked over at the man with raised eyebrows, “Did you miss the part when I said he’s insanely in love with her? She’s his reason for living. I wouldn't put it past him at all. He’s smart enough. I told you how he can manipulate things around him.”

“And, he’s a victor. Some might think he’s victor by chance. That he’s harmless. But he is a victor.”

“There isn’t one of us not able of doing something like that. He’s more than capable of some pretty awful things, he just hides it better than the rest of us,” he smiled, knowing he was taking the Gamemaker by surprise.

Plutarch stared at Haymitch; obviously not quite sure he could believe what he was hearing. 

“There's another way this could go,” Haymitch offered, “Which actually might play better. But would be just as deadly and really, even more insane.”

“He kills Coin. But only after making sure everyone, absolutely everyone, in all districts, in the Capital, everywhere - knows that she was responsible for the Mockingjay’s death. Katniss Everdeen, his one true love.”

“That Coin alone ordered her to be abandoned in the arena. And inevitably, it mostly likely led to her torture and execution by the Capitol,” the old victor nodded. 

“No,” Plutarch began, horrified, “There would be anarchy.”

“Oh, he'd do it,” Haymitch said, with conviction. 

“But, here's the thing,” he added pensively. “If he was smart and I truly think this. I think he'd take it a step further. He'd take leadership of 13. The kid has it in him. He might only be, what - 17? 18? But given a chance; when things around him are falling apart and everyone is still in shock, he'd take command.” 

“I wouldn't put it past him killing anyone capable of stopping him either. I mean, after the person you love most is gone, and you’ve just killed the leader of the district, what's a few more to take over a revolution?” Haymitch dismissed disinterestedly. 

He added with a matter of fact tone, “By the time everyone's recovered, he's in command. He’d have built up his counselors, beforehand, of course. I think this is where some of those contacts in other districts he’s made over the last year might come in handy.” 

“People would fall in line because he's just that way. Charisma. Competence. He just has a way about him. They’d see he had things under control when everyone around them was losing their heads after Coin was executed. Probably some of them literally.” He added with an evil laugh. 

“You know the districts wouldn't have a problem with him in charge,” Haymitch added neutrally. “He's one of theirs. And, he’s the closest thing they’d have left of the Mockingjay. After he exposes Coin, they wouldn’t trust anyone from 13, anyway. They’d celebrate.” 

“To them it would be like taking down the Capitol. She killed their Mockingjay, he killed her. Retribution all around,” his joyful tone ringing. 

“Those are just two possibilities when it comes to Peeta if you get him out of the arena but have to leave Katniss. So you might want to think about that awfully hard if you want him. But, like I said, chances are he'd play nice - for a while,” looking at the Gamemaker to make sure he understood.

“You'll get some good propos out of him. He's great in front of the cameras. But, even if you kept him under lock and key, and had full time guards, at some point he'd worm his way out. Mostly, because everyone who knows him could never imagine he would ever be a danger to himself or others,” he warned Plutarch.

“He'd probably pass any psych test you could throw at him, too. And that's when everyone needs to start watching their backs,” Haymitch advised.

“Good God Haymitch,” Plutarch sputtered.

“Well, you asked,” Haymitch pointed out.

“You make him sound like some kind of psychopath,” Plutarch said in concern.

Haymitch laughed at him.

 

“Do I even dare ask about Katniss?” Plutarch asked, with wide eyes, his face a paler hue.

“With her you have a whole different set of problems. You ever met a teenage girl in love?” Haymitch snorted, rolling his eyes. 

Plutarch narrowed his eyes but didn’t rise to the victor's bait.

“Trust me,” Haymitch sighed, “If you get Katniss out, without Peeta? She’ll be a complete mess.”  
“She’s got a lot more invested in Peeta then she realizes. He’s been the one holding her together for the past year and if he dies or if the Capitol gets him? You’re definitely not going to get her to do propos and be the Mockingjay you want her to be,” he shook his head pursing his lips, as looked down into his nearly empty drink.

“But she’ll get with the program eventually, right?” Plutarch. “I mean she has to know how important she is, she’s the Mockingjay, the face of the revolution.” 

“We need her,” desperation edging into his voice. “Without her to rally behind I don’t know for sure how long we can sustain this.”

“No, I don’t think she’ll get with the program,” Haymitch snapped back, letting the Gamemaker know he thought he was a thoughtless bastard.

“Listen, she might seem like the strong, independent type. And she is, when it comes to a lot of things. But she is also a scared teenager who has been through a hell of a lot in a year. I think we all forget about that. They’re just kids,” he exhaled.

“And, none of you seem to realize how different Katniss is from Peeta,” Haymitch quietly insisted, trying to get this across to Plutarch.

“Well, except maybe Coin, which is why she doesn’t want her.” He conceded with a contemplative expression.

“Since she was 11 years old she’s put food on the table. And took care of her kid sister well enough that no one knew their mother was sick, which kept them both out of the community home.”

“Peeta's never had to worry about where his family's next meal was coming from. Sure, his mother’s a piece of work. She slapped him around. But a mother beating her kid isn’t news in 12. He hasn’t had anything to contend with like Katniss has,” Haymitch dismissed. 

“If you had a clue about where she comes from, maybe you'd understand,” he maintained. “The Seam is the kind of place a kid just doesn’t make it on their own. People starve to death down there every day.”

“And, she did it. After all she’s been through and fought for, she's too damn proud to ask anyone for anything. She doesn’t need to. She can take care of herself and anyone else she cares about,” he said, his voice laced with pride. 

“But that kind of life makes a person hard. And a kid?” Haymitch shook his head sadly, saying, “Hell, half the time she doesn't even know she has feelings.”

“So when I tell you she isn’t anything like Peeta you have to understand that even though they are both from 12, they come from two very different places.”

“You saw her during the Victory Tour, she held onto Peeta as hard as she could and followed his lead. The feelings she had for him were definitely not something she was comfortable sharing in front of a crowd,” he exhaled in frustration.

“Hell, at the time, she wasn’t comfortable sharing them with herself! So no matter how hard she tried, everything looked fake,” Haymitch said sarcastically.

“All the crowds saw was a scared teenager, doing a crappy job reading cards,” rolling his eyes, as if it were obvious. 

“They knew she was being forced to stand up there, lying, when all they really wanted was their kick ass Mockingjay. Which she couldn’t do. Not after that old man got shot in District 11. She was terrified to say anything that wasn’t on her cards,” he vehemently added.

“I don’t think Snow expected Katniss to succeed in pacifying the districts,” Plutarch said soberly, looking down into his tumbler, “From conversations we had, he expected her to fail.”

Disgusted, shaking his head, he added, “I got the impression that he was just playing with Katniss when he went to see her. He wanted her to be terrified. Sort of a reminder that no one gets the best of the Capitol.”

“It's no wonder she couldn't convince Snow the Star-Crossed Lovers act wasn’t an act,” Haymitch mumbled as he tiredly rubbed his forehead. 

“What’s interesting is that everyone seems to have a different take on what they see when it comes to Katniss. The districts see a kid who is being pushed around by the Capitol after defying them in the most public way possible,” Haymitch said, with a small appreciative smile.

“She’s pulled a stunt they only wished they had the guts to do. So, they’re rooting for her. They expect her to come out swinging at some point. That she’s just bidding her time. She’s their Mockingjay. Of course, this whole Quarter Quell might be a problem there,” Haymitch conceded at the end.

“On the other side of it are people who are sure the Star-Crossed Lovers story was just one hell of a good strategy. You saw Finnick yesterday when he saved Peeta. He was clearly surprised by her reaction. She couldn’t have faked how terrified she was when she thought Peeta was dead. It was obvious how much she loved him,” he sighed, a feeling of desperation seeping through him. 

He wanted to get his kids out of that arena. More than ever. They deserved a chance to be happy. Have more than the insanity they’d had to live with the past year. 

“So now here we are, one day into the Quarter Quell. Katniss thinks she’s going to be dead in the next day or two; she’s got nothing to lose. She won’t have to face anyone back home or answer any questions. So why not just be with Peeta, maybe find out what it’s like to be a little happy herself,” Haymitch sadly slouched into his chair, remorse sliding across the old victors face. 

“Which is why I want you to damn well get both those kids out of that arena. They’ve earned a right to have a little bit of happiness,” Haymitch sat up suddenly and unexpectedly began yelling.

Plutarch didn’t respond. There was nothing to say. He simply sat in his chair, chin resting on his chest as he looked into his tumbler of whiskey.

Plutarch left Haymitch alone, sure he would have more to say about the tributes he had protected for the past year when he was ready. He also didn’t refill the man’s empty tumbler with whisky. 

After some time passed Haymitch sighs deeply and said, “That girl. You know, I didn’t really think she was more than just one hell of a tough Seam kid I actually had a chance of bringing home, until she basically started that riot in Eleven. 

“Singing to a dying little girl and giving her a shroud flowers? What a way to make people see that children were being killed.” Haymitch said, voice tinged with wonder. “She didn’t even realize she might be doing anything wrong.”

“Before that, she was this hostile, annoying kid that reminded me too much of myself when I was her age,” Haymitch admitted with a laugh.

After a contemplative pause he said, “It was Peeta who pointed it out it me; that she had something special. Although, I should have known when she volunteered for her sister.” 

“No one volunteers in 12. It’s a death sentence for god’s sake,” Haymitch added, scathingly. 

“The other reason I should have known was how the district said good bye,” he sighed regretfully. “You’ve seen people kiss their left hand and hold it up?”

“Yes, I’ve wondered about that,” Plutarch responded, clearly interested.

“It means thank you, or good-bye to someone that is loved and it’s hardly ever used,” Haymitch explained, with a thoughtful look on his face. “It’s only for someone who is special to the district.”

“Really?” Plutarch answered curiously. “I’ve always wondered. Katniss used it during the Games after that girl from 11 died. During the tour some of the districts tried to use it, too.”

“Yeah, I know. It upset the kids,” Haymitch in palpable grief. 

“Peacekeepers were dragging people out of the crowd, while they were trying to read their cards. Afterward Katniss was in tears worrying about the people getting taken away.” 

“Snow had to know what it meant; why else would people suddenly be arrested for something that looks so mundane?” Plutarch questioned.

“Yeah,” Haymitch agreed, with a nod.

“The district did it for Katniss at the Reaping,” he soberly rubbed his chin in thought. 

“I was drunk and wasn’t paying attention. Otherwise, I might have looked at her a bit harder. Saw what others saw. The district just doesn’t do that for anyone,” he said remorsefully.

“They didn’t for Peeta,” he added, fiercely. “Poor kid. No one did a thing. His own mother told him she thought Katniss would win. Talk about a piece of work there.”

“That he came back goes to show that people underestimate him,” Haymitch said forcefully, in defense of the boy. 

“Anyway,” Haymitch exhaled. “It took me a while to realize Katniss had something special about her that people were identifying with, in the Capitol and in the districts.”

Pultarch nodded sympathetically, “I think Snow knew just how dangerous she was right from the start. Crane at one point came into the Gaming Room and was talking about containing the spark.” 

“Of course, we’re luckily he didn’t understand what that meant,” he added sheepishly.

Haymitch laughed ruefully, “Crane was too much of a Capitol man. He couldn’t see beyond it to understand what Snow actually wanted him to do.” 

“I can’t judge him though,” he continued. “I’ve been playing catch up from the rule change forward.”

“Since then keeping Katniss under control has been a nightmare,” Haymitch grumbled. “You have no idea what I went through during the two interviews the kids had after the Games.” 

“I warned her about the Capitol not being happy and she had to play up the madly in love school girl angle. I wasn’t sure she’d pull it off,” he said, apprehensively.

“I’d spent four hours trying to prep her for her 1st interview before the Games and that was the biggest fiasco you’ve ever seen,” Haymitch said in disgust.

“She had been hostile and angry as hell. So after coming out of the games alive? After all those kids died? After that little girl died in her arms? After Peeta almost died? After the gruesome end with the mutts?” Haymitch listed. “I was expecting her to be as mad as hell and not caring who knew it. I was expecting the ‘girl on fire.’ 

“But, she played along. Never been more relieved in my life,” he exhaled deeply. 

“She had the sense to see that this wasn’t about her anymore. That her family’s lives were at stake and Peeta’s and mine and probably a lot more as well. And, she was fairly convincing. At least the people in the Capitol bought it.”

“But I think the districts saw it for what it was. The damage had already been done. Someone had beaten the Gamemakers,” Plutarch said gleefully. 

“The biggest highlights of the Games were Katniss blowing up the Careers food and taunting them when they had her treed. No one had seen that before!” Plutarch chortled. “I think it was symbolic to the districts. Taking on the Capitol with the simplest tools and winning. 

“Which makes me all the more certain we need her. She’s the Mockingjay,” he passionately added. 

Delighted, he added, “She also has this maternal, take no prisoners attitude. Who doesn’t like a kick ass, heart of gold heroine?” 

“Yeah,” Haymitch responded with a drawn out chuckle, “After we got back from the Games I asked around about her and she’s about the most loved person in the district. No one had a bad word to say about the girl.”

Adding with pride, “Poorest district in Panem and they took up a collection for her during the Games.”

“Her family was looked after by the entire community while she was gone. They had so much to eat they were giving it back. Which you need to understand, that just doesn’t happen in 12,” He clarified, trying to make Plutarch comprehend how unbelievable this was 

“Katniss has no idea what people see in her,” Haymitch continued, amused. 

“So, Peeta was right?” Plutarch questioned.

“Yep, loved by all and completely unaware of it. Which is probably half the reason why,” Haymitch snorted.

“And, he was right about another thing. Every boy in that school wants to ask her out but are afraid to. Not only because she intimidates the hell out of them but because her ‘cousin’ made it pretty clear she wasn’t available,” he rolled his eyes at this revelation. 

“Apparently she’s some romantic figure to everyone,” he said exasperated, “Teenage criminal taking on the Capitol because she goes under the fence to hunt and trade at the Hob.” Haymitch said. 

At Plutarch’s confused expression he explained, “Our black market.”

“And, of course,” Haymitch laughed shaking his head, “Of course, Katniss just wades through all of it, completely oblivious to what is going on around her. Distrusts anyone who tries to be nice to her. Wonders what they want,” Haymitch said, shaking his head with a short laugh.

“You know the opening ceremonies for these games were fun,” he grinned. “Finnick was all over Katniss before it started, definitely threw her for a loop. And, when I introduced Chaff, he attacked her with one hell of a kiss. He scared her, though she hid it pretty well.” 

“And then Johanna got on our elevator and stripped. You know how she loves to play people. Of course, Peeta and I enjoyed it,” he smirked. Katniss pretended she was ignoring her, but you could tell she was mortified,” Haymitch laughed roguishly.

“Peeta tried to explain to her what was going on. Why everyone was acting the way they were.”

“He said they were playing with her because she came across as pure, which made her mad as hell, of course,” Haymitch explained laughing. 

Settling down he added, “But he was right.”

“Ummm. It’s true. She does have a certain purity,” Plutarch agreed. 

“That’s what makes her the Mockingjay,” Plutarch suddenly insisted. “It’s that untarnished quality about her, at least, when you let her be; like in the Games. There she just had a way about her that appealed to people.” 

Shifting forward in his desk the Gamemaker he eagerly asked, “Katniss has to know how much the people in the districts love her doesn’t she? She has to know how important the Mockingjay is to the rebellion.” 

“No, she really doesn’t,” Haymitch replied, with a shake of his head.

“The Capitol has done a good job of keeping her as isolated as possible. She knows the districts have become attached to the symbol, but so has the Capitol, but obviously in a different way.” 

She also knows it’s dangerous,” Haymitch added. “But she doesn’t understand the depth it’s gone to.” 

“I think she will be surprised when we get her to 13, and she finds out to the extent the districts are using her as a rallying point,” the old victor expounded.

“So where do we stand Haymitch? If we get Katniss out but can’t get Peeta, I want to know what happens,” Plutarch asked, pulling them back on topic. 

“Like I said, it’s been Peeta who's held her together. His total belief in his love for her. It's what she leans on. You rarely see it, and definitely not in public, but she loves him. She was just clueless,” Haymitch mused. 

“We saw it in the Games yesterday,” he added. “Losing him I think will make her realize just how much she has relied on him. How much she needs him. And, how much she loves him.”

“So I can pretty much guarantee it will push her to the edge,” he considered. “Whether she’ll go over it and have a breakdown, I’m not sure. I’m really not sure what she’ll do. She’s unpredictable.” 

“I should probably be the one who tells her,” Haymitch said, cringing, “Since I promised to get the boy out. She might take it better from me. Or not. Though, I plan on being a fair distance from her when I tell her.” 

“She’s going to be angry as hell and it’s not going to have focus, at least, not at first. Chances are she’ll be violent and coming for whoever’s in the hover craft with us,” Haymitch explained in a matter of fact manner. “Particularly, if she’s conscious when we pull her out. Even if she comes too on the way to 13 and we have to tell her then, we’ll be her focus because we’re there. She won’t be thinking clearly and will only know that Peeta didn’t make it.” 

“Chances are, if she’s injured the medical staff will have to watch their back when they look after her. They won’t have any idea how lethal she can be,” he said, with some concern. “Once she settles down, she’ll still be angry and hurt but she probably won’t be dangerous to anyone. I’m not sure how long that could take though.”

“She’s going to hate me,” Haymitch shrugged solemnly. “She hates me anyway, but I’m betting she’ll be uncontrollable for a good while at first. After promising to get Peeta out and then leaving him behind, for the Capitol? It won’t be pretty.”

“Might want to have her mother and sister on hand,” he suggested. “Her ‘cousin’ and maybe a few other people from 12 who want to come to 13. They might be able to cool her down.”

“Have anyone working on that? Getting folks from 12 out to 13?” the old victor asked, eyebrows raised, clearly wondering if that important piece was being taken care of.

“They are supposed to have some people in 12 now, last I heard,” Plutarch said with a shrug not knowing the specifics. 

Haymitch was quiet for a considerable longer time than he had been previously, until finally Plutarch prompted him, “Haymitch? What will happen with Katniss? Will she be anything like Peeta?”

Haymitch hesitated and the responded thoughtfully, “No, I don’t think she’ll go quite that way. To be honest I can think of about a half a dozen ways she could go just sitting here. She’s a lot more impulsive.”

“That doesn’t sound good,” Plutarch said with some distress.

“Well, maybe and maybe not,” the old victor responded contemplatively. “She’s not like Peeta at all. So we have that going for us. But there are some other things that concern me.”

“Like what?” the Gamemaker asked, cautiously. 

“Well,” Haymitch sighed, “It took me a while to find out why Katniss had to take care of her family at such a young age. Her ma took ill after her pa died in a mining accident. She had a breakdown; barely knew her girls were there. Those types of illnesses often run in a family. I don’t want to think Katniss would go that route, but she could.”

“There are treatments for that,” Plutarch said, hopefully.

The old victor nodded solemnly nodded, “Yeah, but it still won’t get you your Mockingjay, at least not the one you want.”

“You probably know more about this then I do,” he continued, “but I know those types of illnesses can go in a lot of different directions. And, from what the little I know, it could take a while for her to come around, even with treatment.” 

“What concerns me is she’ll cool down and survivors guilt will eat her alive,” Haymitch said, shifting in his seat uncomfortably.

“And, she’ll just disappear, have a breakdown like her mother and doesn’t come back around. And, we lose her,” he said obviously worried.

Both of them were quiet for a time.

“It can kill a person.” Haymitch quietly spoke. “Every victor has a way of dealing with it – the guilt, memories. Whatever you want to call it. I find my treatment plan works just fine without any medical assistance.” He said, raising his tumbler filled with whiskey.

Plutarch gave him a weak smile and asked, “What else?”

“Well, if she doesn’t go that route she could shut down to a certain point and then keep going. Ignoring everything and everyone who can’t help her do what she needs to do, which will be getting to the Capitol to rescue Peeta and kick Snow’s ass,” Haymitch suggested.

“You still won’t get her to do what you want. But you could probably work around what she insists on doing, to get something,” he offered the Gamemaker.

“She won’t see anything or anyone around her, unless they’re a means to an end. Getting to the Capitol. We’d definitely have to her under guard, if we let her out into the general population at all.”

“Ok, so we don’t want that either,” Plutarch responded in mild in alarm.

“No, we probably don’t,” Haymitch huffed mildly amused by the man’s reaction.

“What else?”

“She could go stark raving mad and we’d have her screaming and laughing at nothing,” Haymitch grins playfully. “Which you know, would make for some great propos.”

He added with a heart broken tone, “Look what the Capitol did to our precious Mockingjay. It could really piss off the districts and Coin could still get her revolution.”

“Damn it Haymitch! You don’t pull any punches do you? That’s not helping!” Plutarch gasped out, a shaded paler again.

“Well, actually, I haven’t told you another theory that just occurred me,” Haymitch said.

“I hate to even ask,” the Gamemaker responded pessimistically. 

“She could go completely off the rails. Take after Peeta, but in a different way. Peeta would set it up so no one would see it coming. He’d be sneaky. He’d use bombs and have everything setup neatly. His would be a surgical strike,” Haymitch said. 

Katniss? She’d be just as deadly,” he explained. “But, there’d be no mistaking that she was coming.” 

“If she decided to take out the leadership of 13, I doubt she’d distinguish Coin from anyone else. She’d likely just be blinded by the need for revenge – at least on the people who she thinks are responsible for leaving Peeta behind. She’d be completely out of control.”

“Without Peeta, why bother going on, particularly if Snow is playing the best of Torturing Peeta Mellark on repeat. You know the bastard would do it,” Haymitch said, voice raising as if asking for agreement. 

“Good God Haymitch,” was the Gamemaker’s shocked response.

The old victor continued without missing a beat. “The best scenario is that Katniss keeps things together for the most part. She could lose her temper but doesn’t lose her mind. Which you know, would be good.” 

“But, Katniss has a temper,” he clearly wanted to point out. “She’d let it loose after all this time. I don’t think she would take Peeta’s route, she doesn’t have his temperament. She would definitely be up for creating some pretty nasty scenes.” 

“I’ve had some fun with her,” he laughed. “We’re pretty even when it comes to arguing.”

“But I have feeling she could take it to a whole new level if pushed to it. And, something like this, leaving Peeta in the arena, particularly if she thinks we’d have stood a chance of getting him out?” Haymitch questioned with a deep exhale. “That would definitely do it. Particularly, if the Capitol is running weekly Torture Peeta updates.”

“Coin would have her hands full there,” he affirmed. “Though, I get the feeling Coin would just shut her out. Which believe me in the long run probably isn’t a good idea.”

“What do you mean?”

“She’s your Mockingjay. As much as she might not be comfortable with the title and all that goes with it, I think she’s smart enough to pull it out and use it as a threat if she needs to,” Haymitch advised.

“What kind of threat?

“Um. That’s where I’m not sure. It could go in a lot of different directions.”

“Haymitch,” Plutarch said quietly, taking a deep breath, “There are too many possibilities here.”

Haymitch yelled back clearly frustrated and angry with the Gamemaker, “Well, then get both of those kids out of that arena and you won’t have this problem will you?!” 

“That’s the plan. Believe me, I want that just as much as you do,” Plutarch said in a quiet tone, trying to lower the tension in the room. 

“We’re just discussing contingency plans. You know we have to at least have some idea about what we need to be prepared for.” Plutarch gently explained. 

“So far it sounds like we can’t let either one of them near the armory, or command and we should keep them under guard at all times. Some might even suggest we keep them under sedation too, until we can determine exactly what happened to the other,” Plutarch said with obvious concern. 

“None of these options sound good Haymitch,” he said looking for better answers. 

“Although, the last one might be workable. If we knew she was functioning, rational to a certain extent, we’d keep her under guard like you suggest we do Peeta. Then we could do the propos,” the Gamemaker said hopefully.

“You really don't get it do you?” Haymitch asked, with a huff.

“Without Peeta, you don't have Katniss. There is no Mockingjay. Period.”

“She's never wanted to be a figurehead,” he snapped. “Back home the way I heard it she basically had two friends. The ‘cousin’ she hunted with and might have married and the mayor's daughter she ate lunch with. That's it.” 

“This isn't a girl who ever wanted to be in the spotlight,” he snarled. 

“OK,” Plutarch nodded, slowly thinking things over. 

“We limit what we ask her to do,” he began, thinking aloud. 

“Just have her do a few propaganda spots. You know. Maybe talk about the war effort. See if we can get a few of Cinna's dresses; have her explain about how they work. Take them for a spin. Make the districts feel like she’s approachable. Nothing too pressing really,” Plutarch said, trying to make light of his requests.

Haymitch snorted and then guffawed. “You have no idea what you're asking. None.”

“Trust me, whatever you ask her to do, she’s going to hate it. Look how much all the acting on the Victory Tour took out of her. And Peeta was there. And now you want her to keep playing, with even higher stakes for god knows how much longer? ” he asked, sarcastically. 

“Without Peeta, I don’t see it happening,” he dismissed him with a shake of his head.

“So she won’t cooperate? She won’t see the bigger picture and understand that the revolution needs her?” Plutarch pressed, deeply concerned.

“Plutarch, Katniss has lost more than any kid should. This last year’s been hell,” Haymitch began wearily. 

“She’s going to see it like this. You abandoned the one person she loves most to the Capitol. The person who made her feel safe and secure during one of the most difficult times of her life. Who was always reliable and certain in his love for her,” he continued somberly. 

“And, chances are Snow is going to have Torture of Peeta Mellark from the Capitol running on repeat, just to screw with the girl’s head – which it will,” Haymitch added, voice sharp at the end.

“That doesn’t sound like it’s going to work in your favor does it?” he finished with a heavy sarcastic tone.

“She’s going to be mad as hell. And hurt. And probably won’t trust anyone but maybe a few people from 12. Might want to remember that,” Haymitch gave the Gamemaker a pointed look. 

“The more you can get in the command structure, the better chance you have at bringing Katniss into the fold. She’s not going to come easy no matter what,” he mused. “Trust is earned. No matter who she’s dealing with.” 

“It might also help with Peeta, come to think of it,” Haymitch said thoughtfully. “He could be influenced. At least he’d be less likely to take out the entire command if it’s full of people he likes from 12,” the old victor said with a contemplative look crossing his face. 

“Let’s say she comes out of this more or less ok. She’ll cool down after a while. She holds grudges, but she can’t stay hot for long,” Haymitch began conversationally.

“The best thing I can think of for her - is to have her spend as much time with her sister and her mom as possible. Anyone else from 12, would be good. The more you can get to 13, the better,” the old victor suggested.

“Try to get her doing things she did before her life went to hell. Hunting, I guess,” he shrugged. “That might help.”

After the old victor had been silent for a few minutes, Plutarch asked, “Are you done?”

“Yeah,” was the drawled out answer.

“Good. Because I need you to tell me just how serious you are about Peeta and Katniss because they both sound….”

“Insane? Crazy? Nuts? Mad?” Haymitch chuckled, delighted. 

“Plutarch, have you ever met a victor?” he huffed, as he continued laughing. “For god’s sake, most of them are worse. These two? They’re tame.”  
“But ok. Katniss?” Haymitch shrugged, shaking his head as he began to explain, taking pity on the man before him, who looked so adrift. “I was sort of yanking your chain. She’s not going to go nuts or blow up command.”

“Her focus would still be getting to Peeta and Snow,” he nodded definitively. “Once we get to 13 we’ll have to work out what sort of propos we can get and when she’s ready for them, but I think you’ll get something. It’ll take some time. She’d be a wreck, but she’s resilient. Losing Peeta will kill her, but she will eventually function.” 

“But, she’ll probably want to bitch and scream and tear apart anyone standing in her way. But she won’t actually hurt anyone,” Haymitch clarified.

“She’ll fight with Coin – guarantee that,” he smirked at the idea. 

“Particularly if it gets back to her that Coin wanted Peeta in the first place and didn’t want Katniss. I think that could cause some real complications. Knowing that the person directing the rebellion wanted her dead – even if it was for the cause – it’s not going to go over well,” he shut his eyes, in dread. 

Haymitch shook his head in concern, “And, Coin’s going to hate her all the more if she didn’t want her in the first place. Katniss definitely won’t be playing by her rules or be anything like she hoped for in Peeta.”

“But Peeta? I was completely serious about,” Haymitch said, looking at directly at Plutarch to be sure the man understood. 

“Like I told you, he’ll work with you. He’ll be upset, but he’ll do it. But at some point he’ll snap, if we don’t get Katniss back quickly.” he sighed. “Particularly, if Snow is doing updates on Torturing the Mockingjay. Though, that might not happen,” he mused slowly. “Snow might realize that could backfire on him with the districts.”

“But Peeta is capable of doing just about anything to get Katniss back and to get revenge on anyone who might have put her in the Capitol’s hands to begin with,” the old victor promised.

“I have to ask,” Plutarch queried, “I’ve spoken with lots of victors; you make it sound like they’re all crazy. I’ve only found a few who were odd, but not actually crazy. Peeta seems like this great kid, but you’re insisting he’s some evil genius? Is Katniss?” 

“Katniss? No,” Haymitch dissuading him from the concept. “She’s one of the very few victors who isn’t like Peeta or most of the rest.”

“Peeta is just very focused on Katniss. As long as she’s in his world, in whatever way possible, he’s happy,” he frowned, considering how Peeta acted normally. “What’s odd about Peeta is he’s so determined to die to make sure she survives. He doesn’t care about himself, he’s just focused purely on her.” 

“Most guys like him – they’re more focused on what they can get for themselves; which is why I think he’s more dangerous. He’s not going to let anyone stand between him and Katniss,” Haymitch explained warily. 

“Plutarch, if you get to know enough victors you’ll find almost all of them have something. We’re all, well, crazy. But we’re not all crazy, psychotic. But, I’d say most of the victors are and it’s probably what helped them win the Games,” Haymitch shrugged as if this was obvious. 

“One of the reasons why Katniss played the Games differently?” Haymitch prompted. “She’s not like them. Sure, she’s had one hell of a tough of a life. But it broke her and it made her tough, not crazy.”

“The rest? The ones like Peeta?” he gestured, with his arms out to encompass the room, “They were psychotic before they went into the Games. And then, while they were there, it really broke them. Let’s say, it got them in touch with their inner crazy, if they weren’t already.”

Haymitch couldn’t help but laugh at the other man’s expression. “You’ve been in the Games for twenty years Plutarch; you can’t tell me this is news?”

The man gulped a few times and then said, “No, no. Not really. I guess. I knew the Careers were… often not well. I hadn’t realized it might include so many other victors.”

“Well, since they win most of the time that would be a fair assumption. But, no. Most victors are that special type of crazy- at least that’s what I like to call it.”

“Me? I’d like to think I’m like Katniss. I sure as hell didn’t play the Games the ‘right’ way either,” Haymitch declared with pride.

“What’s funny is people look down on the victors like the morphing’s from 6 and the rest of us who self-medicate as a way to cope,” Haymitch huffed in frustration. “But, I think we’re the sane ones.” 

“We generally won doing something different. The morphing’s hid until there wasn’t anyone left. Annie Cresta treaded water, though her Games left her…well. There are others, but not many. We aren’t that special type of crazy. So we need to find another way of dealing,” he elaborated.

“The other victors who brag, do all these crazy things, they’re the ones you need to look out for,” Haymitch cautioned.

“But Peeta is really calm compared to some. And, I think as long as he has Katniss he’ll always be the nice guy he seems to be. I just hate to find out what will happen if that ever changes,” he warned. 

Plutarch considers this and then asked, “What about the rest in the arena? Johanna? Finnick? Beetee and Wiress? And Chaffe – He’s still out there. Do we need to be worried about any of them?”

Haymitch was silent for a while. “Finnick is a variation of Peeta. He’s actually a softer version since he’s had the Capitol beat it out of him for so long. But he’s obsessed with Annie Cresta. If you can get the two them together he’ll be easy.”

“Johanna actually is just broken. Between the Games, the crap Snow’s put her through, losing her family and things that happened before she got to the Games. She’s more like Katniss then either of them would care to admit,” Haymitch laughed sadly. 

“I think you can guess that Wiress is on the broken side of things. She’s ok, as long as she has Beetee or someone with her, probably someone like Katniss.”

“Beetee, is one I’ve never gotten a handle on,” he admitted. “He’s got a lock on his emotions, but not so much that he doesn’t feel, like some of the nut jobs. My guess he is a normal too.”

“And Chaffe? Crazy. So Crazy,” Haymitch cackled. “But a good guy. Won’t hurt anyone. You don’t need to worry about him. He’s one of those guys who drinks a lot. He’s a friend.”

“But the rest? Brutus? Enobaria? Gloss? Cashmere?” Plutarch questioned.

Haymitch laughed, “What do you think? Enobaria has her teeth filed into fangs Plutarch! I think we both can agree all of them have something not quite right.”

Plutarch nodded not saying anything, looking down at his desk as he contemplated something.

Finally, he asked, “Does Katniss know about Peeta?”

“No, and I’m not going to tell her – and neither are you,” Haymitch ordered. 

“She has that boy on some sort of pedestal,” he clarified. “Last winter in the middle of a blizzard I got Peeta good and drunk and got the story out of him. The one he was raving about in the cave when he had that fever.” 

“Back when they were kids, I’m guessing right after Katniss’ pa died,” Haymitch grimaced. “Peeta saw Katniss looking in their garbage bins for food. There wasn’t anything there and of course, his mother screamed at her to go away.” 

“He said Katniss looked like she was going to die, that she had fallen under the tree in back of the bakery in the rain. Anyone who lives in 12 knows the look. Starvation is too common not to know it,” the old victor shook his head, trying to block out the thought.

“Apparently, the kid went in and burnt 2 loaves of bread on purpose. His mother told him to give it to the pigs, but he threw it out to Katniss,” Haymitch explained.

“His mother had to have given him hell for that. Kid didn’t mention it, of course,” Haymitch snorted.

“The next day at school, he tried to catch Katniss’ eye to talk to her. But she shied away from him,” the old victor smiled slightly with a shake of his head. “But then he saw her pick a dandelion and since then I think the two of them have been circling each other, neither of them knowing how to talk to the other.” 

“So for Katniss, Peeta will always be that one person who offered her a helping hand, probably at the most desperate moment in her life, without asking for anything in return,” Haymitch speculated.

“Her pride has probably smarted for years over that. But I think it has also played an important part in why she trusts him so completely,” he guessed. 

“From the very beginning you could see that. She might not have been able to show ‘young love’ but she has always been able to convey blind, absolute trust in Peeta.”

“And, at the same time it’s easy for anyone to see he’s devoted to her. So, he is a generous soft soul who will do anything for her. And he does,” Haymitch sighed thankfully. 

“But he is also more than that. He just makes sure that the only thing she and everyone else sees and believes he is – is the nice sweet victor from District 12,” he added.

“He obviously has her on a pedestal too. So it’s a mutual admiration society all around. If it works for them, who are we to ruin it?” Haymitch said, clearly warning Plutarch.

Plutarch nodded, holding up his hands in surrender, clearly indicating he had no intention in ruining kids’ relationship. 

“Haymitch, you’re right. It’s imperative we get them both out. I hate to even imagine what will happen if we only get one of them, no matter which one it is,” Plutarch concedes.

Haymitch stood and discarded his long empty tumbler. “I should get back. I wish I could say it was good to talk to you Plutarch. Let’s just get them both out,” Haymitch rubbed his face tiredly. He looked at the Gamemaker, nodded and walked out.

Plutarch watched the old victor leave and in his notes he wrote, The Mockingjay.


End file.
